deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slipknot vs Mumen Rider
Opening Wiz: Heroes and villains. They come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And today we're looking at the worst of the best. Wiz: Like Slipknot, the man who can climb anything. Boomstick: And Mumen Rider, the cyclist for justice. Wiz: Today we'll be looking at the DCEU and anime interpretations respectively. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it’s our job to analyse their power, abilities, and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Slipknot Boomstick: If you could have any superpower, what would it be? Flight maybe? Invisibility perhaps? Nah, you're thinking about it all wrong. You'd want the power to ''CLIMB ANYTHING.'' Wiz: Well technically Slipknot doesn't have superpowers per se, but yes, he can supposedly climb anything. Born Christopher Weiss, Slipknot is a master of all things ropes and knots, trained assassin, and member of the Suicide Squad. Rick Flagg: "Here comes Slipknot. The man who can climb anything." Boomstick: Yeah, and that's about all the backstory we get on this guy, since we're only focusing on the greatest version of the character. Wiz: But according to Adam Beach, the actor who plays Slipknot, Weiss previously fought Wonder Woman. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: Yeah, but he was probably just making it up. Boomstick: Dammit. Wiz: Slipknot carries several ropes and knots on his suit, and most notably his grapple gun. Boomstick: He's strong enough to knock out an average person with a single punch, and has a fair knowledge of formulated chemistry. Wiz: Despite his scientific intelligence, Slipknot suffers from immense gullibility. Captain Boomerang easily tricked him into attempting to escape, prompting Rick Flagg to activate the nano-bomb in Slipknot's head, resulting his demise. Boomstick: Huh. So I guess Slipknot ''couldn't ''climb everything. Clip of Slipknot attempting to escape, and his head blowing up. Mumen Rider Wiz: In a world full of heroes, some are bound to be gods. And some, less powerful than others. Boomstick: Four classes were then formed to separate the men from the gods. Wiz: In ascending order, Class C, Class B, Class A, and finally, Class S. Boomstick: And at the top of Class C, the one and only Mumen Rider. Mumen Rider: "The cyclist for justice is here!" Wiz: Mumen's arsenal consists of his signature bicycle. Boomstick: ... and? Wiz: That's it. Boomstick: ... what? Wiz: Mumen also uses various attacks, including the Justice Crash, in which he launches his bicycle at his opponent, and his Justice Tackle, were he tackles the opponent. Boomstick: Despite being the top ranking Class C hero, Mumen struggles to actually win in a fight. Of the two battles shown throughout the anime, Mumen got his ass handed to him both times. Wiz: However Mumen does possess unbelievable durability, taking multiple hits from the Deep See King, and still managing to get back up every time. The same Deep Sea King who obliterated several Class C and B heroes with ease. Boomstick: Mumen achieves this through his sheer willpower. But aside from that, he doesn't have a lot going for him. Clip of Mumen Rider yelling at taking a punch at Deep Sea King, only for Mumen to be easily knocked out. Crowd watching in shock. Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Slipknot walks into a bank. A scared bank teller stares in terror at him. From the outside of the bank, a scream is heard. Slipknot then is seen walking out of the bank, carrying several bags of money. "Halt!" shouts Mumen Rider, as he speeds to the scene, via his bicycle. "The cyclist for justice! Mumen Rider is here!" "Look, kid. Just screw off, let me be, and let's keep this clean." replies Slipknot. "Not on my watch!" shouts Mumen. Slipknot drops the bags of money, and takes a battle stance. Mumen readies his bicycle. FIGHT! Mumen starts peddling towards Slipknot, as Weiss pulls out his grapple hook. Slipknot fires his gun, but Mumen drifts his bike under the grapple and dodges. '' ''"Justice Crash!!" yells Mumen, as he launches his bike at Slipknot. Slipknot, retracting his grapple, is hit by the Justice Crash, and takes a falls backwards. Slipknot lands the fall, and rolls back up. With Mumen charging at Slipknot, Weiss once again fires grapple, this time striking Mumen in the arm. '' ''Yelling in pain, Mumen is pulled towards Slipknot. Attempting to regain his battle stance, Mumen yells "Justice Tackle!", using the grapple to his advantage, trying to get the drop on Slipknot. Slipknot releases Mumen from the grapple, and hammers him in the face, sending Mumen flying. Mumen flops on the ground, struggling to get back up. Slipknot starts to walk towards him, but Mumen manages to strike Slipknot in the knees. Both are on the floor in pain. Mumen manages to get back up, while Slipknot is still on all fours. Mumen kicks Slipknot in the chest, causing him to flop over. Slipknot, now on his back, once again fires his grapple at Mumen, striking him again in the arm, which took the original hit. Mumen screams and stumbles back, and Slipknot gets back up. Slipknot throws a punch at Mumen Rider in the chest, and Mumen falls down. Slipknot readies his grapple gun at Mumen, and fires. Mumen rolls out of the way just in time. Confused, Slipknot resorts to kicking Mumen in the chest. Mumen grabs Slipknot by the leg, causing him to drop his grapple gun, and shoves him over. Now in hand to hand combat, Mumen charges at Slipknot with his signature "Justice Tackle!!". Slipknot dodges and delivers a blow to Mumen in the head, causing him to flop over once again. '' ''Mumen attempts to get up, but not before Slipknot regains possession of his grapple gun. With a cough of blood, Mumen says "No. I must beat you!". Mumen staggers up, in fighting position. "Sure you will." says Slipknot, firing his grapple right into Mumen's head. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Ya know, Slipknot still didn't climb anything. Wiz: While Mumen Rider did trump Slipknot in speed and intelligence, Slipknot's strength and weapons proved to be too much for Mumen. Boomstick: We've never exactly seen Mumen win a single fight, let alone barely deal damage to anyone. We've seen Slipknot knock someone out with a single blow to the head, and Mumen hasn't done anything nearly that impressive in terms of brute strength. Wiz: And yes, while Mumen did survive against the Deep Sea King, keep in mind that he only did as well as he did because the Deep Sea King was more focused on Genos, rather than Mumen himself. Boomstick: And even if Mumen Rider could survive all the blows Slipknot could throw, he didn't exactly have any means of putting him down for good. I guess Mumen was in the wrong race with this one. Wiz: The winner is Slipknot. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:HowdyThisisMe Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year